The Glowing Blade
by Sitruc NoMan
Summary: Ever wonder what Louise would be like if she wasn't "the Zero"? What if she was in fact a talented mage; her only mistake being her summon familiar? Watch her struggle through the story we all know and love dealing with her "failure"… Who just so happens to call herself The Outcast. What happens when two different powers collide in the magical country of Tristan?


**Ever wonder what Louise would be like if she wasn't "the Zero"? What if she was in fact a talented mage; her only mistake being her summon familiar? Watch her struggle through the story we all know and love dealing with her "failure"… Who just so happens to call herself The Outcast. What happens when two different powers collide in the magical country of Tristan?**

 _As she watched the planet begin to implode upon itself through the view port she felt overwhelming sorrow for her decision. Yet overriding that was the absolute conviction that this would save more lives than it would take. To the average being onboard the republic cruiser the death of Malachor V was silent on the vacuum of space but to her she felt the millions upon millions scream in fear and pain before mercifully going silent. As she stared out upon the planet she suddenly felt a wrenching pull at her core. Maintaining her composure in front of her crew she slowly turns issuing the order to return to the main battlegroup, then she made her slow way toward her quarters feeling suddenly blind. Making it to the safety behind sealed bulkheads she collapsed; it was gone, her connection felt raw and jagged and beyond an overwhelming feeling of loss she could not sense anything, she had lost her connection to the Force…_

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliére awoke with a start, shaking herself from her dazed state she wondered what her nightmare had been about. She had appeared to be looking at a moon, maybe, from what onboard a metal ship. Lightly slapping the sides of her face to make sure she was fully awake Louise began to crawl out of her bed to ready herself for the coming day. Louise was looking forward to her day, today was the day that her unofficial rivalry with Zerbst would be laid to rest. Yes today Louise was going to show up her _not_ friend during the summon familiar ceremony, it didn't help that she felt uneasy do to her recent nightmare but she was not going to let that mess with her performance later today.

Walking down to the courtyard Louise joined her classmates as they joked about what others would likely summon to be their familiars. Though she would never voice it out loud Louise secretly hoped to summon something that would show her affinity towards fire. Most of her peers believed that her affinity would be wind, much like her mother, yet she felt that her burning desire to learn and prove herself would make her lean more toward the element of passion. Faltering briefly for the perceived disrespect for her own mother Louise squared her petite shoulders and made her way to the end of the line for those students still undergoing the summon familiar ritual.

Glancing around Louise realized that the completion this year would be steep. Did Tabitha just summon a dragon?! Yes, she did, not only that but it looked young and healthy truly a wonderful familiar. Louise looked back toward the center of the gathering as Zerbst stepped forward to preform her summons. In a matter of seconds the red head was bonded with a glorious fire lizard that she deemed to name Flame, Louise did what she could to not condemn the Germain's lack of creativity. It didn't take long until it was Louise's turn to perform the ritual.

'Now to show this school what a Valliére can do,' thought Louise striding forward with confidence. What happened next would remain with the young pink haired girl, though at the time she wouldn't have been able to say if it was a good or bad occurrence…

 **AN: Sorry for the short beginning, its actually past midnight right now… Anyway here it a story that just wouldn't leave so I decided to start writing. Hope you all like it. Don't worry I will start incorporating speech when I reacquaint myself with how these characters talk.**


End file.
